A mobile terminal may include a main body and a speaker unit for providing audible information. An upper cover may have a display for displaying a text and other information. A lower cover may be coupled to the upper cover to cooperatively form a space in which various components can be mounted. A printed circuit board (PCB) may be installed in the space. In receiving/transmitting information or using its various functions (such as games or the like), a user may press the display with a finger to input information.
The components of the printed circuit board inevitably generate heat due to collisions of electrons caused by operation of the component.
The heat generally cannot evenly spread through out but concentrates on a specific portion thereby forming a hot area. The upper cover is usually the hottest part. Thus, when a user touches the mobile terminal, the user may feel the heat. Furthermore, life span and performance of components of the printed circuit board may deteriorate due to the heating over an extended period.